A Deal With the Devil
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Hurt, angry and feeling betrayed that her 'supposed' friends have abandoned her. Ali decides to do the only thing left to prove herself to them; she has to end this; because despite what they think she loves her friends, loves Emily more than her own life... So she makes a deal with the devil. Rated M, pure angst, character death, suicide


**Not a pleasant story. Pure angst. Character death. Suicide. You have been warned.**

* * *

**A Deal with the Devil**  
**One-Shot**

Walking into the wood, I can my body trembling, though I'm not sure if it's from fear, or from the cold. My heart is racing, somehow it's like my body knows that I'm walking to my death, like my heart is trying to beat a lifetime's worth of beats before it's too late.

My senses are in overdrive, I can hear every little sound, from the snap of a twig to the chirp of a cricket. The overwhelming scent of the forest and damp earth fills my nose, and my eyesight is sharper than ever, it's like seeing for the first time.

As I walk farther and farther into the thick trees I let me mind wander to the decision that brought me here.

After nearly two years on the run from A, I'd revealed myself to my friends. They'd begged me to come home, but it wasn't safe. When Ezra was shot in New York and Shana was exposed as 'A' (or so we thought) I was hopeful, I actually thought I might be able to come home.

My friends begged and pleaded, they'd promised to stand by me, help me, they promised it was safe for me to come home.

It's been three months now, and everything's a mess.

I'd ended up lying to the police about what had happened to me, partially out of fear, partially out of protectiveness. I really thought I was doing the right thing.

The girls weren't pleased with me, but they'd agreed to go along with it, at first. That was until 'A' returned in full force, terrorizing us, pushing all of us to our breaking points.

'A' coming back changed everything.

Between the constant threats, my mother's death, the body of Bethany Young, Lt. Tanner breathing down our necks, and the girl's general lack of trust in me I felt more broken and alone than ever.

For weeks they've pushed me away, talking in hushed whispers, refusing to spend time with me, refusing to listen to anything I have to say. And it hurts, more than I could ever admit out loud.

Every one seems to think that because I'm a liar and a bitch that I don't have feelings, apparently I'm a better actress than I'd ever realized.

The truth is, no matter the horrible things I've done, there have only ever been four people I care about. Growing up in a home with a cold, hard-hearted, power hungry mother, an absent father and a drugged out brother, I'd never really knew what love was. I'd spent my childhood alone, learning that the world was a cruel place, and to survive I learned to be cruel too. And I hated myself for it.

It wasn't until middle school that I met Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily and even then, I was the product of a broken home. A beautiful girl who put others down to feel good about herself, a queen bee who demanded adoration because that's what I thought love was.

I think the first time Emily kissed me was when I realized just how naïve I was, because here was someone I'd torn down, but somehow she still looked at me like I was her world.

That was the first time I saw and felt real love.

The problem was that I was still the same person, and I was so wrapped up in the popularity and the power that I'd refused to see the truth.

Back then I'm not really sure if I loved my friends, or Emily. I knew they were special, and they meant a lot to me, but I don't think I was capable of that kind of emotion.

When I had to leave because of 'A' I realized just how much I cared, leaving them behind, especially Emily, was the hardest thing I'd ever done. That's why I stayed close.

I kept my distance, watched them fall apart and come back together. I did everything in my power to protect them when 'A' started targeting them, because in my own twisted way I loved them, even then.

During the years I spent away I had a lot of time to reflect on my life, the person I was and the person I wanted to be. I just never knew how to become something else. Every time I opened my mouth a lie came out, I didn't even know I was doing it because lying was always my first instinct.

Over the course of my absence I came to understand the truth about my feelings for Emily, and that was the hardest part of all.

When my friends finally discovered I was alive and begged me to come home, I felt truly wanted for the first time since the day I'd left Emily in the locker room years earlier.

I'd been dreaming about coming home, getting my friends back and finally being able to tell Emily the truth but dreams are always better than reality.

Now that I'm back I've never hated myself more, never felt more alone, never hurt more than I do now, never been more scared.

The only people in the world I've ever loved have turned their backs on me. At first I'd tried so hard to be a better person, to make amends, to admit the truth, I'd even worked up the nerve to tell Emily about my feelings for her… but now without their support I've reverted back to my old ways.

I tried desperately to hold onto something, anything, I'd fought and done everything I could think of, but none of it mattered. 'A' was back, he/she/it was more ruthless than ever. Time after time they attacked me, the girls and the people they loved. I felt helpless.

I spent every night lying awake silently pleading with this maniac, I'd do anything, give anything if they'd just leave the people I loved out of this. Because even if they'd abandoned me, even if they wanted nothing to do with me, even if they didn't care about me, I cared about them.

A few days ago on one of those cold lonely nights, where'd I'd sat in the darkness of my room, hating myself, the idea finally came to me.

There was a way to stop 'A' and make the girls, especially Emily, see how much they meant to me, that's what brought me here.

The next day I'd waited out in the open, making sure 'A' would see me, before leaving a note tucked in the hollow of an old oak tree in the centre of Rosewood Park.

_I want to make a deal. My life in exchange for their complete freedom. I'll be waiting alone in the forest by the kissing rock on the night after next at midnight. Let's end this._

_Alison_

I never got a reply from 'A' but somehow I knew my fate was sealed. There's would be no going back now.

Taking a deep breath, what would be one of my last, I pushed forward.

I continued breathing deeply, letting visions of Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily fill my mind.

I could still hear the soft ringing of Aria's laugh, the fierce protective look in Spencer's eyes, the sweet smell of Hanna's perfume, the lingering feel of Emily's soft lips.

As I reached the kissing rock, I quickly took a note out of my pocket and squeezed it tightly in my fist, remembering the words I'd scribbled down earlier.

It was one minute to midnight, taking out my phone. I sent one last text to Emily.

_I love you._

Just as the message sends I hear the sound of someone approaching. By the time I look up I'm staring at a figure covered from head to toe in black. The figure quirks their head at me.

"I'm taking it we have a deal?"

The figure nods once, then pulls out a gun.

I stand, not wanting to show cowardice in my last moments.

It's funny really, I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I would die, but never in my imagination did I picture it like this. But this, this is better. If this is what it takes to prove that I am a decent human being, a protective lover and a loyal friend, if this is what it takes to save the four people I love, my life is a small price to pay.

Lifting their arm, the figure in front of me aims the gun directly at my heart.

I can see their finger on the trigger.

I close my eyes, and let myself remember Emily's face, her touch, her kiss one last time. I let the love I feel for her consume me.

The last thing I hear is the sound of a gunshot.

Then nothingness.

* * *

It's dawn before anyone realizes that Alison is missing. Unsurprisingly it's Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria that find Alison's lifeless body, a piece of scrap paper clutched in her fist.

_Spencer, Aria, Hanna & Emily,_

_I made a deal with the Devil, my life for your freedom. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but know I did it for you, to protect you, because I love you. _

_Alison_

In a second their entire world falls apart.

* * *

It's exactly a week later when some joggers find Emily's body floating in the Rosewood reservoir. The only thing she'd left behind was a piece of paper on Alison's grave.

_I couldn't live without her._

They decide to bury her beside Alison's grave.

* * *

But true to their word 'A' stays away, leaving Aria, Hanna and Spencer to try and pick up what's left of their shattered lives, haunted by Alison and Emily's memories. But somehow, together, they manage to keep going, for Alison, for Emily.


End file.
